


Skyway Café

by InsertName_Here



Category: GOT7
Genre: Also Mark is a busker, Barista BamBam, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Cafe Owner Jinyoung, College student Yugyeom, Entitled Douchey Jaebum, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Librarian Mark Tuan, M/M, Mechanic Jackson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Secretary Youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertName_Here/pseuds/InsertName_Here
Summary: BamBam is the cute barista who ties them all together.





	1. Bitter Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a BamBam-centric that no one but myself asked for. I've been having writer's block on the Turbulence fic, so I started working on this in hopes to clear some of that up.

The rising sun shone through the large glass windows into a small cafe on the busy streets of Seoul. Lighting the building in a rich, golden light. The city was just waking up and many people were starting to roam the streets, meandering around each other to get to work, school, or home. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked goods wafted out the open door of the cafe, attempting to lure in everyone, from exhausted businessmen to students who clearly weren’t morning people.

A lone male stood behind the counter of the empty cafe. He looked well put together, with his black hair swept to the side in a manner that clearly took about 20 minutes that morning. His clothes were wrinkle-free and his slightly heeled shoes added to his already long legs, making the man practically scream “model”. 

The line between barista and famous actor playing a barista was extremely blurry.

Despite the number of people walking past the open door of the cafe, no one really bothered to enter. They seemed to be too focused on getting from point A to point B as soon as possible. This lead to the morning being quite slow. The whole week had been slow, in fact. The only really busy day had been the grand opening, but that was four days ago and it’s been slow ever since.

The man’s boredom was getting the best of him. The cafe had only been open for an hour and he had already swept the floor twice, cleaned the coffee machine till it was shining, and wiped the counter every five minutes. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to find himself not able to sit still for long periods of time, but the restlessness felt amplified when he was alone. 

Deciding that it was just too boring to sit there in silence, the male pulled out his phone and a pair of nice wireless headphones. He connected the devices and put the headphones on, then flipped through a playlist on his phone, appropriately labeled “Lit Songs”, until he found something that he had just recently added to his liked songs, it was by some rapper on SoundCloud by the user name J-Flawless_94. He had stumbled across his music one day, and found that it was quite easy to become addicted to the man’s deep voice. 

The young man settled down on the stool behind the counter, leaned forward, and buried his face in the crook of his elbow, allowing himself to get lost in the beat that was blaring through his headphones. His foot tapped on the bar of the stool and he started humming along. No one was in the cafe anyways, so he didn’t need to worry about being considerate to non-existent people.

~~~~~~~

Across the street and a couple buildings down, a young, sleek looking businessman walked out onto the sidewalk. He looked dressed to impress in a wrinkle free black suite with a crisp, white dress shirt underneath it, accompanied by a silky blue tie and matte black dress shoes. Upon closer inspection of his face, it was clear to see the dark bags under his eyes, covered up by a bit of makeup and a generally uninterested look in his brown eyes.

The young man lifted his arms above his head and stretched, groaning as he did so. Pulling all nighters tended to take a lot out of someone, especially when you’re the CEO and had been out of town for a week. Paperwork piled up.

After his brief stretch, the man leaned against the front of the building and reached into his pocket to pull out a half empty box of Camel One, a low nicotine cigarette brand. He lit one up and took a deep puff, wanting all the tension to leave his body as soon as possible. The smoke he breathed upwards swirled around, making indecipherable patterns before dissipating into the late morning air.

After a few more long drags of his cigarette, he put it out on the ashtray next to him. He made a small face of disgust at the aftertaste in his mouth, but he had felt a lot better than he did when he had first walked outside, so he figured the positive outweighed the negative at this point.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the building, feeling the sun beat down on him. The heat wasn’t too intense because of the breeze passing through, so he decided to relax and absorb some vitamin D before he had to go hole himself back up in his office. He shuddered slightly at the thought of all the paperwork he had left on his desk to do later.

The thin clouds that had been blocking a little bit of the sun moved away, causing the man to close his eyes tighter, to block out as much light as possible. After a minute, the brightness that managed to pass through his eyelids started to give him a headache, so he pulled out a simple pair of sunglasses and put them on so he could relax his eyes.

It wasn’t long until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. His secretary was yelling at him via text message to get back to his desk to prepare for a meeting later. “Ah… still so disrespectful to your superiors…” the man mumbled under his breath, but his voice was fond and he was clearly holding back a smile. Still, he didn’t want to go back so soon, so he sent a message informing his secretary that he was gonna go grab a snack from somewhere close by and promised to bring something back for him.

He switched his phone to silent and put it back into his pocket. With a small sigh, he looked up and around at all the shops within walking distance. There were plenty popular shops with large lines, fast WiFi, and a nice atmosphere, but there was one particular place that caught his eye.

Tucked in the nook between an office building and a building that seemed to be abandoned was a small, two story cafe. There was nothing really interesting about it. In fact, there wasn’t even anyone in it, from what the young man could see. Still, there was something about it that appealed to him. Probably because it was guaranteed to be quiet in there, if he was the only customer.

He pushed up his sunglasses and started walking towards the nearest crosswalk. Ideas swam around in his head about what he should get. He was normally a black coffee type of person, but he hoped that they at least had some baked good that he could bring back to the office as an apology to his secretary for leaving without notice. Maybe a chocolate cookie would do the trick? 

It wasn’t long before he stood in front of the small shop. He squinted at the fancy handwriting on the sign. “Skyway Cafe” it read and the sign was painted to look like the sky when the sun was setting with a few white clouds. It was a nice sign, but from a marketing standpoint, it was a bit too bland when combined with the beige building that had a broken window on the second floor. It wasn’t a place that could draw people in. Still, the businessman walked towards the open door of the shop and looked in.

He hadn’t been expecting much, but the sight that greeted him looked about ten times more appealing than the exterior of the shop.

The first thing that he noticed was the young man behind the counter. Second, he noticed how the sunlight fell perfectly through the window to illuminate the male’s face. The businessman didn’t even stop to take off his sunglasses as he slowly stepped into the shop. He saw that the other man’s eyes were closed and figured that he must have been sleeping. How careless this young man must be to be sleeping with the door to the shop wide open.

As he got closer, he scanned over the barista’s facial features. The man appeared to be younger than he was, with pale, but not unhealthy looking skin. He had long eyelashes and soft features that seemed almost angelic in the sunlight. Once he was within arms reach, the businessman noticed that while the other’s eyes were closed, he couldn’t have been asleep, due to the soft humming he heard coming from him. He hesitated, not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene before him, and reached out to touch the male’s shoulder, in attempt to get his attention.

It worked...

In a sense.

The businessman was startled when the man’s eyes opened suddenly, wide with surprise, and the business man couldn’t help but acknowledge what a nice shade of blue* that they were and he watched as the barista bolted upright. Before he could even apologize, the man was suddenly out of sight. He cautiously looked over the counter to stare at the male who had tripped over the leg of his stool when he tried to stand up. The barista was scrunching up his face in pain and rubbing the side of his upper thigh, where he must have landed when he fell.

“Uh… Are you-”

“Jeez! Can’t you see when someone isn’t paying attention? You can’t just scare people like that! What if I had a heart attack? What would you have done? Huh? My death would have been on your hands, Mr…” He looked the businessman up and down as he stood., “Mr. Men In Black! By the way, what’s with the sunglasses? You do know we’re indoors, right?”

The businessman decided that he should probably reword some things that he thought earlier.

Angelic? 

More like annoying devil.

The man clicked his tongue in annoyance as he listened to the other ramble. He crossed his arms and waited for his opportunity to speak. Clearly, someone was going to have to be the more mature one in this situation. “Well, maybe if you weren’t sleeping on the job, then you wouldn’t have been so scared when someone only gently tapped on your shoulder, kid.”

… He didn’t say that he would be the mature one.

“Tch. I wasn’t sleeping, you just snuck up on me. Like a douche.” the barista narrowed his eyes at the businessman and placed a hand on his hip, “Are you gonna order something or not?” he asked after a minute or so of a silent stare down.

Eyes raked over the barista, searching for a name tag. They easily found their mark and the businessman felt himself almost smile. The name tag read ‘BamBam’ and the man wanted to find it funny, he really did, he wanted it to sound like the most ridiculous name ever, but he couldn’t help but find it oddly… cute. He hated to admit that it matched the barista’s appearance. Cute.

The man cleared his throat, “I don’t know, BamBam. I should probably just take my business somewhere else, where the employees treat their customers better.” He pulled out his phone, and waved it in BamBam’s face. “I assume this is a new shop, correct? It would be troublesome if an important customer left a bad review during such a delicate time.”

BamBam seemed to hesitate for a second, eye’s going between the man’s face and his phone quickly, before he settled on crossing his arms and scoffing, “Important? I doubt someone as douchey as you could be that important.”

“Oh, how rude of me. It seems I forgot to introduce myself.” The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny business card with black lettering. He held it out to the barista, who was looking at the card as if it might burn him. BamBam eventually took the card from him and looked at what was written on it.

It only took a second for BamBam’s eyes to widen and his face seemed to get red from what could only be embarrassment. He looked up and anyone with eyes would be able to see the little bit of fear and regret etched onto his face.

The businessman smirked and took off his sunglasses, placing them in his pocket, before looking up at the cute barista.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Im Jaebum, heir to the Im cooperation, otherwise known as the man who could tear down this business with the snap of his fingers. Now… How about we start off simple? I’ll have a large, black coffee.”


	2. A Punk With a Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum finds some punk playing outside the cafe and is upset to find out how well the punk and BamBam get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels rushed, I'm sorry.

It had been exactly three weeks since Im Jaebum started visiting Skyway Cafe on a daily basis. Not that BamBam was counting or anything like that. Don’t be ridiculous. He 100% doesn’t lay awake at night wondering what the fuck the handsome, playboy CEO was doing wandering into a small, empty cafe every day. There’s no way their coffee roast was that good and, despite working hard to bake nearly everything on display, BamBam only considered their pastries average. 

It was a mystery why that man had bothered to never miss a day since their meeting. He had even apologized for coming near closing time one day. It looked like he was out of breath and BamBam refused to acknowledge the fact that he might have run there. There was no way. He was probably just out of shape from all the sweets that he bought from the cafe.

Still, daily visits had become routine and BamBam couldn’t bring himself to complain, even though they fought every time they were within one foot of each other. It had become much more playful and relaxed since their first meeting. BamBam learned quickly that he didn’t need to fear those piercing brown eyes. They held much more mischief than irritation. He noticed that Jaebum had a pretty nice sense of humor and was actually quite… cute when he laughed. BamBam would never dare say that out loud though. He discovered that the businessman's nose scrunched up a tiny bit when he laughed, and he always seemed to express his amusement with his whole body. It was oddly charming.

BamBam was leaning on the counter, spinning a coin as he waited for something to happen, like maybe for a handsome CEO to walk through the door, like every other day. Surprisingly, though, there had actually been quite a few customers that morning and someone had even come in and asked if the cafe could host a small party next weekend. BamBam promised that he’d call up the store owner to confirm their ability to host such an event. In the meantime, he exchanged contact information with the friendly customer, who introduced himself as Jooheon. They talked for a little bit before Jooheon had to leave, now with a fresh cup of coffee in hand. 

It was hard for BamBam to wipe the smile off his face as he sat down behind the counter. Things finally seemed to be going in the right direction. Hopefully, things would continue in this direction as well. BamBam propped his elbow up on the counter and rested his chin on his palm. He began drumming his fingers ideally zoning out to the idea of the cafe being packed full of people, lively, music blasting through the speakers. BamBam started humming and tapping his fingers along to an imaginary beat. He looked around the empty cafe, a sharp contrast to the one he had he conjured in his mind, and wondered what was missing. What was making them appear to be an unattractive establishment to the passersby? Maybe he should ask if he could set up a themed night or something?

Suddenly a thought came to him- Open Mic Night. No one could resist music. BamBam remembered that his friend had given him a karaoke machine for his birthday one year, he could bring it in and hook it up to some speakers, then move some tables around to create a mini stage. He could see it coming together nicely in his head, he could make music themed pastries, he could cut out some music notes to hang up around the cafe, and maybe Jaebum would be willing to print out some flyers for him- he’d have to ask him next time he visited the cafe. BamBam immediately pulled out the notebook that he had behind the counter and opened it up to a blank page so he could begin drawing and writing out his plan. He put in his earbuds so he could focus more and started thinking of an easy plan that his boss would approve of.

~~~~~~~~

Jaebum whistled quietly as he shifted back and forth on his feet, waiting for the street light to change so that he could cross. As soon as it did, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and moved along with the crowd towards the other side. He began walking in the direction of the almost abandoned looking building that held his favorite barista, who he pretended wasn’t his favorite. In all honesty, he could definitely send out a few emails and help get things booming at the cafe, but he quickly decided that he was too happy with having BamBam all to himself. He didn’t want the place to get crowded and risk not having BamBam’s undivided attention.

All these thoughts were clouding his mind so much that he almost tripped over something on the sidewalk. When he righted himself, he looked down to glare at whatever it was that seemed out to get him, only to make eye contact with a man. Jaebum paused and tilted his head to the side, a bit confused, as he took a closer look at the man.

He had on a black tank top with some American band on it, ripped jeans, and high top converse. A beanie seemed to be holding down his unruly hair and he held a guitar in his arms. As Jaebum’s eyes landed on the man’s arms, he noticed that they had a smattering of detailed tattoos, it made him a little wary to approach the man and he instinctively took a step back. Still, he didn’t allow himself to appear too spooked. He straightened his jacket and glared down at the man who was still looking up at him with curiosity, almost looking like a lost dog. “Watch where you throw your guitar case, kid.” 

“How about you watch where you step?” There was a definite accent that layered the man’s words, but for some reason, the words lacked any malice. It was like he was just casually suggesting that he watch his step instead of trying to start conflict and Jaebum felt confused at the reaction. He was expecting to have to fight the tattooed man, at least verbally, if nothing else.

“I- uh-”

“Here, I’ll move it more to the side.” the man said, pulling the case closer to himself. “Is that better?” he looked up at Jaebum again, meeting his eyes without any hesitation.

“Y-Yeah. It’s fine.” Jaebum was still a bit floored at what was happening. A tattooed foreigner playing guitar on the sidewalk who was speaking informally and clearly didn’t know him, the most eligible bachelor in Seoul. “Just watch where you put it.” Jaebum ran a hand through his hair and looked around, suddenly remembering where he was. “Wait, do you have permission to play in front of this building?” he suddenly switched tones and narrowed his eyes at the still sitting male. Seriously, did this punk not know what respect was?

“Oh. I didn’t know that I needed permission to play in front of an abandoned building. Plus this is one of the few buildings with an awning over it” The punk replied, scratching at his neck sheepishly and smiled.

Jaebum huffed and crossed his arms, “Well, this building isn’t abandoned. It’s a cafe, if you actually bothered to look-”

“Jaebum!” A familiar voice called from the cafe door that was now open. “What are you doing? I was waiting for you to come in, but it looked like you were busy talking to the sidewalk. I thought maybe your job was finally getting to you.” the barista finally looked down and noticed the tattooed man and his guitar. “Oh! Hi. I didn’t see you down there.” BamBam smiled and waved to the man who flashed an equally bright, yet shy, smile and waved back.

Jaebum tried to jump in and explain himself and how the man was playing in front of the shop without permission, but he was beaten to it by the man himself. “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t know this was a cafe. I’d be happy to move out of your way.” He stood up and started to gather up his guitar. 

BamBam held up his hands and made a dismissive noise, “No no, you’re perfectly fine. I don’t mind. In fact, I think it’s cool. Please, continue.” He turned to Jaebum and placed his hands on his hips. “Next time, come inside and tell me instead of trying to pick a fight. You were looking pretty aggressive from what I could see.”

“Excuse me? I was just informing this punk that he wasn’t allowed to just play his guitar anywhere he wanted-”

BamBam held up a hand to stop him, “Go inside. I’ll talk with you in a bit.” He opened the door more and gestured for Jaebum to go in. The older man looked even more heated, like he couldn’t believe that BamBam was taking the stranger's side. Still, he went inside anyways and sat at a table by the counter, watching the two outside interact. Jaebum felt an unknown feeling flare up inside him as he watched BamBam laugh a bit at whatever the guitarist had said.

It irritated Jaebum beyond belief that he didn’t have the ability to listen in on their conversation, especially when BamBam gestured in Jaebum’s direction and seemed to giggle. There wasn’t anything that he could do though. At least, nothing that wouldn’t upset the cute barista. Jaebum tried to recall the exact moment that he became so whipped for the younger man, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it. All he knew what that BamBam had somehow spun a web around his heart, and there was no way to escape from these icky, mushy feelings, even if he wanted to.

With a heavy sigh, Jaebum resigned himself to just watching the two interact, resting his elbow on the table in front of him and cupping his cheek with his hand. He didn’t think that he had really done anything wrong, but warm-hearted, almost-too-good-for-this-world BamBam probably thought he was being a bit too hard of the punk outside.

Jaebum stopped his train of thought and sat up straighter when it looked like BamBam was turning to walk back inside. He watched BamBam walk through the door with a smile on his face, only for it to falter when he saw Jaebum, almost like he had forgotten that the man was there. “Ah, I was gonna tell you off, but Mark said I should go easy on you since you were only trying to help me out. Still, next time, just come talk to me. I know how to handle things and you don’t need to try and solve it for me, or protect the shop.” BamBam was moving his arms dramatically as his speech picked up speed. “I can do that! Plus, Mark wasn’t doing any harm, he was just casually playing. It could have been a good thing as well, maybe it would have drawn some customers to the shop. I don’t know why you had to go an get an attitude about it.”

“You wanna use a ratty busker to attract attention to the shop?” Jaebum sneered, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

BamBam threw a pen in Jaebum’s direction, “Watch your mouth before I pour hot coffee on it. Why are you more snappy than usual today?” he turned to look at the suit-clad man who was still glaring in the direction of the window. When he received no response, BamBam just shook his head and started making a French vanilla cappuccino. Mark had casually mentioned when they were talking about how he had been playing since dawn but was shooed away from various locations, so he hadn’t made much. BamBam felt bad so he decided to whip him up a free drink. 

As soon as he was finished, he walked passed Jaebum and out the door to deliver the drink to a very grateful Mark. They chatted for a few more minutes before Mark said that he was gonna go grab lunch. BamBam offered to give him something from the shop, but Mark politely refused, saying that he had to go meet up with a friend and then get to his part-time job. They said their goodbyes, but not before BamBam mentioned that Mark could play outside the cafe whenever he wanted.

Jaebum couldn’t help the but sigh as he watched Mark and BamBam talk, Mark probably thanking BamBam profusely and batting his stupid fucking eyelashes as he put a hand on BamBam’s shoulder. 

Jaebum felt jealously boil in his stomach. He hadn’t even gotten around to making any physical contact besides BamBam playfully hitting him, yet here this punk was acting like old friends with his barista.

So much for keeping BamBam all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, BamBam will be meeting... I don't know yet. Maybe Jackson?


End file.
